Hold On 'Till May
by meglovesjeff
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Takes place any given amount of time after 4x07. There were times Caroline knew how to control her tongue; this, however, was not one of those times. Slightly AU, and major Elena-bashing.


A/N: I had to get this out. Steroline was giving me major writer's block for my Daroline story. This will never really happen, but still. I had to write it. Major Elena-bashing BTW, so reader's beware if you like Elena. And as always, enjoy! :]

She hadn't meant to spout out the insult. It had just happened. One moment she was staring at Stefan and Elena in her living room and the next thing she knew, she was stabbing into supposed best friend with such vicious verbal weaponry that she had even surprised herself.

"What the fuck is your problem, Care?" Elena spat, taking a threatening step forward. Stefan placed a calming, steadying hand on her shoulder and shot her a warning look.

"You." Caroline quipped in return. "You are my problem." Caroline had had enough of Elena's bullshit. She had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, considering that she was still learning how to function as a vampire, but she was tired of the flip-flop game she had been playing with Damon and Stefan. She had been furious with her when she found out that Elena had slept with Damon not even a day after her relationship had ended with Stefan, but now that Elena had gone running back to Stefan? That was the last straw.

Elena scowled and tried to step forward again, only growing more frustrated when Stefan stopped her once more. "What the hell did I ever do to you?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Just because you are fiercely unhappy with your own love life doesn't mean you have to shit on everyone else who's happy."

Caroline snorted and broke into a low, humorless chuckle. "Oh yeah, that's what it is, you little brat. I'm jealous. I'm so jealous of your sickening relationships full of butterflies and rainbows. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that Stefan broke up with you, and you went and slept with his brother the _next_ day. You have no self control. You're still a child running around in a big, scary adult world, Elena."

"I'm sick of all your shit, Care!" Elena shouted, stepping forward again.

Stefan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back roughly. "That's enough, Elena. I'll take care of this. Go home." He commanded. Elena growled, but knew Stefan wasn't going to let up, so with one last venomous glare toward Caroline, she nodded and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well, it's nice to know you've got your pet on a leash, by the looks of it," Caroline remarked caustically.

Stefan scowled. "Seriously, Caroline? Did you really have to do that?"

Caroline threw her hands up, still seething from her word exchange with Elena. "She deserved it." '

"It's not your business to handle Elena." He scolded, the fury in his eyes letting Caroline know that he was serious.

"Fine, be all protective over her," Caroline growled. "You think I give a fuck about this bullshit? I get it, Stefan. She wins over me. What the fuck more do you want from me?"

Stefan's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he watched Caroline walk into her kitchen, grab a glass and fill it with whiskey. "What are you talking about, Caroline?" The said blonde tossed the drink back in one go and then without warning, she whirled around and threw the glass viciously against the wall, causing Stefan's eyes to widen in shock.

"What do you want from me, Stefan!?" she practically screamed. "All this time, I stood up for you, was there for you, fucking helped keep you sober, and you can so easily turn your back on me as soon as Elena comes running back to you!?" She walked forward and shoved Stefan against the wall roughly, grabbing his shirt collar. "So go ahead, hate me now, for whatever reason, but don't you dare think you affect me anymore," Caroline snarled. "I'm through with you, Stefan. I'm sick of giving everything I know how to give for someone who doesn't even care. I-" She cut herself off and stood back, turning away from him and clenching her fists at her sides. "Get out. I have nothing else to say to you."

There was a sound of footsteps and Caroline shut her eyes, sighing. "I could care less about you, Stefan. Remember that."

There was an exhale of breath and another footstep. Caroline expected to hear the door open, but instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face the other vampire once more.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice coming out a lot quieter than she had intended.

But Stefan gave her no response. Instead, his hands found their way to the hem of the shirt Caroline was wearing, his hands sliding softly underneath the fabric and trailing upwards, bringing the material with them.

"Ste...Stefan." Caroline stilled, unsure of how to react. "What are you doing?" She asked, frowning as Stefan pulled the cloth over her head and discarding it on the floor beside them. Caroline shut her eyes, willing herself to halt Stefan from going any further. "Stop, Stefan. Please, stop." She whispered breathlessly.

But her pleas were ignored as she felt the unmistakable sensation of his lips against the bare skin of her collarbone, causing her to shiver as Stefan trailed his lips along the flesh. She raise her hands to place them on his chest, in an attempt to push him away, but his nips and kisses along the column of her pale neck had her feeling weak, useless, and she could only clutch onto the fabric of his shirt to keep herself steady. Stefan pulled back slightly, grabbing her wrists and making her release her his shirt, and in the next instant, he was pulling his own shirt over his head, causing her to flush several shades darker, before he returned to his assault on her neck.

Stefan's kisses trailed lower until he reached the fabric of Caroline's bra, his tongue tracing the skin just above the lace, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer toward him, and she had to suppress the gasp that wanted to escape her lips as she tried not to revel in the touch of his bare skin against hers. Her hands immediately shot back up, trying once more to put some distance between the two of them, but instead, only caused her to blush more as she felt the sculpted muscles of his chest and abdomen beneath her fingers.

Stefan seemed to approve of the quiet whimpers escaping her parted lips, obviously pleased that she was so affected by his actions. Caroline didn't know why Stefan was doing this and she would probably never find out, but she couldn't bring herself to refuse the touch of the man she had craved for so long.

It had been a secret, even to herself most days, that she felt more for Stefan than she was willing to admit. She had wanted him from the day she first met him, and now, here he was, touching her like she had yearned to be touched. She was so close to him now, overwhelmed by his touch, his scent, everything was so uniquely...Stefan. And she still couldn't find the will to move away from him.

"Do you want this, Caroline?" Her eyes widened and when Stefan moved back to look into her eyes, she immediately missed the feeling of his skin against was looking at her, eyes hooded and mouth set in a thin line, completely serious. "You have three seconds to stop me," Stefan said lowly. "Otherwise there's no turning back."

Caroline inched slightly closer toward him without thinking, her lips barely caressing the skin of his neck.

"1."

She slid her hands down across his abdomen, causing his muscles to flex beneath her feather-light touches.

"2."

And suddenly, she regained her sense, realizing what she was doing. Stefan was supposed to be safe. He was her friend, and she couldn't chance complicating their relationship any further than it already had been. With a sharp intake of breath, Caroline pulled away, but Stefan was fast to the punch. He reached forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Caroline's neck and pulling her back.

Their lips slammed together almost violently, with Stefan guiding the kiss dominantly. He forced his tongue past her lips and kissed her deeply, sliding his fingers through the long, blonde hair beneath his palms. Caroline moaned helplessly into the hands, hands going to Stefan's shoulders to steady herself.

Caroline's brain had short-circuited.

That was the only possible explanation for what was happening inside of her. Her stomach was spinning, her blood was humming, and her heartbeat pounded out a quick, hard rhythm. In a small corner of her mind, she was trying to remind herself that this was Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, her best friend. Stefan, her mentor and confidant. Stefan, who wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her. However, she couldn't stop the swirl of excitement that pulsed inside her and brought a dangerous thrill that ached for more; yearned for more.

After a few moments, Stefan was pulling back, staring into Caroline's eyes.

"I pulled away," she said breathlessly. "You said I had three seconds..."

"I'm tired of giving you three seconds," Stefan replied in a rushed tone, pulling her back and kissing her again. This time, Caroline began to kiss back thoughtlessly, arms wrapping around his neck as he hoisted her onto her tiptoes.

The kiss was desperate and rushed, like they didn't have enough time to do it properly. Hips ground together and teeth nipped at lips as their tongues tangled. Stefan slid his hands down Caroline's back to her ass and pulled her hips closer, and she complied willing, aching for more contact as he kissed her fervently. It was then that Caroline decided that she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste, so with great difficulty, she managed to pull her lips away from his, and pushed Stefan backward with ease until the back of his legs hit the arm of the couch. She pushed him down onto it, before crawling over him, straddling his hips.

She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that it was a bad idea and that she would probably regret it in the end, but in the moment, she didn't care. And when Stefan sat up beneath her and pulled her in for another kiss, she knew that she wanted nothing more. It was by no means a gentle kiss. It was forceful, passionate, needy - with tongues warring desperately once more. Stefan kissed her so fiercely that it took her breath away, making her pant with a heaving chest and flushed face.

Caroline didn't want to take her time. She didn't want it to be gentle. She wanted Stefan, and she wanted him now, so she slid her fingers down over his abdomen and began unbuckling his belt. Before she could even react or stop him, Stefan had flipped them over, her back meeting with the soft cushions of the couch. She made a sound of protest but was silenced with another kiss as Stefan began to divest her of her lower garments. Once he had succeeded in ridding her of all clothing, he made quick work of his own before he leaned down towards her once again, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist.

With no warning, Stefan thrust the entirety of his throbbing length into her welcoming body, her mouth falling open in a silent cry, her eyes closed tightly as she dug her fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. A small part of her was shocked that Stefan had gone this far, but another part of her wasn't about to question what was happening.

Maybe Elena wasn't that good in bed? Doubtful. Maybe Stefan had something kind of feelings for her? Even more doubtful.

Whatever it was, Caroline's thought were forced aside as he slowly slid out of her almost completely before snapping his hips and driving himself deeper inside her warm body. Soon, he had set a rhythm, fast and unrelenting, thrusting in and out of her, making her writhe beneath him in pleasure.

Her hands were clawing at his skin, mouth hanging open and uncontrollable moans spilling from within her. He gripped her smooth thighs tightly and thrust harder, the image of Caroline so wanton already threatening to send him over the edge. Stefan's skilled fingers found their way to her already overly sensitive clit, and Caroline could not control the scream that tore through her throat, the slow building ache now almost unbearable.

Stefan groaned, stroking her clit with each thrust of his hips, and with a few more pumps, Caroline had to silence her cry and bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood, and clenching down on him almost painfully as she convulsed and writhed beneath him in pure ecstasy. The combined sensations of Caroline biting into his flesh and the tight, hot, clenching of her body proved to be his undoing, and he couldn't find it in himself to hold it in any longer, spilling himself deep inside her with a low, husky groan.

Stefan didn't wait long before he pulled out of her and stood, grabbing some tissues off the coffee table and moving back to clean up the remnants of their activities. He watched her with an unreadable expression as she wiped the corners of her mouth clean, her lips stained a darker shade of red from his blood. Caroline found herself looking away and avoiding his eye contact, but not failing to notice that Stefan had started putting his clothes back on, and so she did the same.

After they were both fully dressed, Caroline stood and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry," she muttered, still not looking in Stefan's way. "I won't tell anyone about this,"

She knew this had probably meant nothing to Stefan, which was why she didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see the apathy she knew would be written on that gorgeous face of his. She would rather imagine that indifference and move on with her life - never to let something like this happen again.

It was fast and it was over. Let it be finished at that.

Apparently Stefan had other plans as he slowly walked towards her, his hand coming up to rest against her cheek and forcing the blonde to look at him. Caroline wasn't sure how she felt when she didn't the indifferent apathy she had been expecting in those amber eyes. But as Stefan kissed her again - slow and deliberate - she couldn't find the words to stop him.

She wasn't sure of anything. But maybe that was the way it was supposed to be.

A/N: Well, now that that's over, I can get back to my story! Hope you enjoyed! :] Reviews are love.


End file.
